TRIALS
by Asterella Roxanne
Summary: Sebuah kisah Mahadewa bersama gadis yang cintainya, seorang gadis berdarah setengah malaikat setengah manusia. Kisah itu bukan hanya ditentang para dewa, tapi juga alam semesta. Permainan takdir dibuat oleh alam semesta, menyiksa pasangan itu hingga beribu-ribu tahun./ "Alam semesta sudah menguji kekuatan cinta kita..."/ Dedicated for Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCherry IV / RnR?


Dentuman keras dari arah langit sudah tidak lagi mengejutkan bila terdengar. Gumpalan berwarna kelabu memunculkan kilat-kilat cahaya yang menyilaukan. Seakan alam semesta sedang mengamuk di atas sana. Hujan yang mengguyur dingin menyanyat hati siapa saja yang berada di bawahnya, mencurahkan titik-titik air membasahi seluruh daratan maupun lautan walau tiada yang menanti.

Keputusasaan, kehampaan, kesedihan serta kesengsaraan mendominasi wajah manusia-manusia yang bermukim di atas tanah itu.

Perang yang tiada henti membuat semua hancur lebur dalam seketika. Anak-anak kecil menangis dalam pelukan ibunya seraya bertanya kepada tuhan, _kapan semua ini akan berakhir?_

Dibawah puing-puing bangunan yang telah hancur, seorang gadis berumur kurang lebih tujuhbelas tahun duduk meringkuk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya yang dilipat ke dada. Bahunya bergetar. Mungkin akibat dari dirinya yang menahan tangis atau mungkin juga akibat cuaca dingin yang disebabkan hujan deras yang belum berhenti sejak tadi.

Suara ledakan yang membumihanguskan bangunan-bangunan yang berdiri di tanah itu seolah tak ingin kalah dari Sang Guntur yang menggelegar marah di atas sana.

Seorang pemuda berlari perlahan menghampiri gadis yang masih meringkuk dengan badan yang seluruhnya sudah bergetar. Ia melipat kedua lututnya, bertumpu pada telapak kaki di depan gadis itu. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, dan dalam sekejap, kepala dengan surai yang sudah sepenuhnya basah oleh siraman air hujan itu menempel di dada bidangnya.

Sang gadis yang merasakan adanya dekapan hangat seseorang pada tubuhnya seketika menjadi beku. Perlahan, ia angkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapakah yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Wajah pucat dengan mata sembab dan air mata yang terus mengalir namun tersamarkan, berkat rintik-rintik hujan yang juga menghujam wajahnya, dalam beberapa detik hanya mampu menampilkan senyum lemah.

Pemuda itu sedikit melonggarkan dekapannya, dan bibirnya ia arahkan ke telinga si gadis. Membisikkan kata-kata yang sekiranya dapat menenangkan dan memberikan kekuatan pada gadis rapuh di depannya. Dan tampaknya berhasil. Senyuman lemah itu perlahan melebar, membelah kedua wajah pucat itu dan menampilkan senyum hangat hingga membuat kedua kelopak matanya menyipit.

Masih dalam posisi berpelukan, pemuda itu mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah gadis itu dan mengecup bibirnya. Menekan bibir itu lekat-lekat dan tak lupa sedikit melumatnya, menyapukan tangan ke rambut gadis itu, lalu turun ke punggungnya. Merengkuh segala hal yang dapat ia rengkuh.

Keduanya tampak larut dalam gairah masing-masing, dan tidak menyadari jikalau cahaya berwarna kuning pekat terpancar dari tubuh si gadis. Tidak, tentu saja si pemuda itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, karena masih dalam keadaan bibir saling bertaut, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan walau terlihat samar air mata meluncur dari sudut mata itu.

Pelukan itu semakin mengerat, sarat akan pemberitahuan jika itulah detik-detik terakhir mereka bersama.

Dan detik berikutnya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa direngkuh kedua lengan kokoh itu. Gadisnya telah berubah menjadi serpihan debu yang berkerlap-kerlip keemasan nan indah di bawah hujan. Hampa. Pemuda itu mencoba meraih debu keemasan itu dan membawanya kepelukannya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa itu percuma. Debu keemasan itu tidak bertahan lama, hingga akhirnya hilang dengan sendirinya. Pemuda itu langsung bersujud ke tanah, menahan geraman dan perasaan berkecamuk dalam tubuhnya.

Hanya teriakan maha dahsyat yang keluar dari bibirnya, disertai kilatan petir yang menggelegar.

"Aaaaargh!"

.

.

.

* * *

**TRIALS**

**Story © Asterella Roxanne 2014**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU (Alternate Universe), Long OS, Typos maybe, OOC? | Genre : Romance and Fantasy**

**.**

**Dedicated for Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCherry IV 2014**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gagal menangkapku di awal, tetaplah semangat.

Tidak menemukanku di satu tempat, carilah yang lain.

Aku berhenti di satu tempat, menunggumu.

―Walt Whitman, _Song of Myself_

* * *

"Hah!"

Haruno Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Terduduk di atas kasur _queen size_ miliknya seraya mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Tangan kanannya mencoba menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. _Dress _tidurnya yang berbahan satin itu pun tampak basah dan lengket oleh keringat.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Menapakkan kakinya ke atas lantai marmer yang dingin dan mengambil segelas air yang terletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Tok tok tok.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Sakura mengerling ke arah pintu bercat cokelat itu, dan mempersilahkan masuk orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya sesaat setelah ia meneguk habis air yang berada di dalam gelas yang ia pegang itu.

"Masuk."

Cklek.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda memasuki kamar pribadi Sakura. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran, membuat Sakura mau tak mau terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan tertawa, Sakura. Aku datang kesini karena khawatir padamu, apalagi setelah mendengar teriakan memilukanmu itu." Ino terdiam, dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur Sakura. "Ada apa? Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan tidurmu selalu tak nyenyak."

Sakura menghentikan kekehannya. Memandang ke arah lain, tak ingin menatap iris _aquamarine _gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Ino." Menghela napas frustasi, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Beberapa minggu belakangan ini, aku selalu bermimpi aneh atau kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai mimpi buruk. Bayangkan, dalam mimpi-mimpiku, baik yang baru saja aku alami atau yang kemarin-kemarin, itu selalu berakhir dengan aku yang mati. Apakah ini pertanda kalau aku, maksudku, umurku sebentar lagi, aku … aku akan mat―"

"Hssst," desis Ino. Telunjuk tangan kanannya mengacung di depan bibirnya. "Mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur Sakura. Tak usah kau pikirka―"

"Tapi itu menyeramkan Ino! Mungkin tuhan menyuruhku untuk bersiap, jika dirinya sebentar lagi akan mencabut nyawa―"

"Sakura," potong Ino dengan suara rendah. Ia mengenggam kedua tangan gadis yang duduk dihadapannya. "Itu tidak mungkin, oke? Mungkin saja dari mimpimu itu terselip pesan lain. Coba kau ceritakan padaku, apa ada hal lain dalam mimpimu beberapa minggu kebelakang ini, selain kau yang berakhir … mati?" ucap Ino dengan nada hati-hati.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Sebelum aku mati, aku bertemu seorang pemuda. Dia memelukku, dan aku meng―tidak, tidak. Sebelum aku menghilang, ia sempat … menciumku," jelas Sakura disertai rona merah tipis di pipinya.

Ino menegang di tempatnya duduk. Mata beriris _aquamarine _itu bergerak gelisah. "Ah, sudah kuduga. Itu hanya bunga tidur dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Sakura. Mungkin kau, di dunia nyata ini, ada rasa takut yang besar sehingga terbawa ke alam mimpi dan menciptakan halusinasi dalam bentuk mimpi jikalau kau akan mati." Ino meneguk ludahnya. Mencoba mencari-cari alasan lain yang cukup masuk akal. "Atau mungkin juga bisa, kau menyukai seorang laki-laki namun tidak mampu menyampaikan perasaanmu, dan itu terbawa sampai ke alam mimpi. Itu mungkin saja terjadi bukan?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi, ceritakan. Seperti apa pemuda dalam mimpimu itu, atau tebakan ini benar, jika kau punya seorang cowok yang kau taksir?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sakura menghembuskan napasnya lagi. Rasa pusing mulai terasa di kepalanya. Seakan tahu, Ino ikutan menghembuskan napasnya dan berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi, Sakura. Dan berharap pada tuhan, agar kau tidak di beri mimpi lagi malam ini. Kau tahu, ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam," ucap Ino seraya membantu menaikkan selimut sampai sebatas dada Sakura. "Selamat tidur."

Ino membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar. Sebelum menghilang, Sakura sempat mengucapkan terima kasih untuk perhatian yang Ino berikan. Ino hanya membalasnya dengan senyum singkat dan lambaian tangan.

Pintu cokelat itu terayun pelan hingga sepenuhnya tertutup. Ino tidak langsung kembali ke kamarnya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas pada pintu berwarna cokelat di belakangnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan terasa penuh pada paru-parunya.

Ino memejamkan mata, dan perlahan mengangkat dirinya. Berjalan dengan berpegangan pada dinding agar ia tidak jatuh dan mencoba secepat mungkin sampai ke kamarnya. Pikirannya terasa penat kali ini.

"Saatnya sudah tiba …"

oOo

Haruno Sakura menampilkan senyum lebar kala dirinya baru saja keluar dari ruang administrasi. Gadis berumur tujuhbelas tahun itu baru saja menyelesaikan berkas-berkas kepindahannya ke sekolah barunya itu.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu sebenarnya bukan asli dari Jepang, ia merupakan blasteran Jepang-Inggris, dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah yang ada di Jepang pada tahun ketiga SMA-nya. Sakura sendiri sekarang tinggal bersama sepupunya, Yamanaka Ino, yang merupakan keluarga dari pihak ayahnya.

Tidak ada alasan yang pasti kenapa ia ingin pindah ke Jepang, dan jika ditanya ia pasti menjawab dengan nada riang dan senyuman lebar, _'Aku pernah bermimpi, jika aku tinggal beberapa lama di Jepang, aku akan mendapatkan hal yang menakjubkan yang belum pernah terjadi seumur hidupku, yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa maksudnya. Hebat bukan? Dan kuharap bisa menjadi kenyataan.'_

Haruno Sakura sedikit berbeda dari gadis-gadis kebanyakan memang. Ia selalu meyakini apa yang ia mimpikan pasti akan terjadi. Semacam petunjuk tuhan yang tidak bisa memberi peringatan secara langsung pada manusia, katanya. Dan selama ini pula, apa yang di mimpikan gadis itu, dalam beberapa hari kemudian pasti akan terjadi dan tak pernah meleset.

Dan senyum cerah yang terlukis di wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidak bertahan lama, perlahan tapi pasti, senyuman itu mulai mengendur dan hilang dalam sekejap. Apalagi yang membuatnya menjadi buruk, jika mengingat apa yang ia mimpikan tadi malam?

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah barunya yang panjang tanpa mengamati sekelilingnya. Seolah sekolah barunya yang sangat luas dan terdiri dari beberapa kastil serta menara ini tidaklah menarik minatnya. Setiap langkah yang ia jalani terasa berat, keceriaan yang tadi sempat hinggap di hatinya kini hilang entah kemana tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

Helaan napas terdengar meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Bruk.

Sakura terhuyung kebelakang saat dirinya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Kelopak mata dengan iris _emerald _itu merapat siap menerima rasa sakit bila tubuhnya harus terjatuh ke lantai. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi hingga detik berikutnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, dan perlahan membuka kembali kelopak mata itu. Iris _emerald-_nya terpaku pada objek yang ada dihadapannya kini. Membeku. Tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Dan barulah Sakura tahu kenapa ia tidak terjatuh kelantai, saat lengan kokoh itu dengan perlahan melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggul Sakura.

Sakura masih terpaku pada iris semerah darah yang seakan menembus iris _emerald-_nya. Ada suatu perasaan membuncah dalam dadanya saat melihat sosok bertubuh tinggi tegap itu. Bisa ia rasakan sendiri, pancaran kerinduan yang amat besar dari kedua iris _emerald-_nya.

Oh, Sakura bisa melihat senyum tipis pemuda itu. Meski samar dan berlangsung cepat, tapi―demi Dewa Jashin! Sakura bisa memastikan bahwa senyum itu pernah terukir untuknya.

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya mencoba mencari kesadaran dirinya yang entah kenapa mulai menghilang. Sakura berdeham, menghilangkan rasa canggung.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan. "Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi."

Pemuda itu diam, tidak menyahuti ucapan Sakura. Sakura mengamati wajah itu dengan lekat. Seorang pemuda dengan paras rupawan bak seorang dewa, mata yang beriris merah dengan pola-pola aneh berkilat tajam, hidung mancung yang terukir sempurna, rahang keras dan kokoh, serta … bibir tipis kemerahan yang mengatup rapat.

Glup.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Tidak tahu kenapa, saat melihat bibir tipis pemuda itu, ingin sekali ia berlari dan mengecupnya. Seakan bibir itu sudah teramat _familiar _baginya. Seakan ia sudah mengenal lama pemuda itu.

"Hn."

Satu sahutan ambigu mengiringi langkah pemuda itu yang berjalan melewati Sakura. Tidak sedikit pun menoleh kebelakang, membuat Sakura merasa kosong. Sakura memandang kepergian pemuda itu yang kini sudah hilang di balik tikungan.

Saat sadar, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan menampar kecil pipinya. Rona merah samar kini merambat ke pipinya. Sakura merasa sangat bodoh saat ini.

"Sakura!"

Sakura segera membalikkan badannya kala mendengar suara feminin memanggil namanya. Yamanaka Ino berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, dan ternyata kau ada di sini. Apakah berkas-berkas kepindahanmu sudah lengkap semuanya? Apa ada yang kurang?" Ino menyerbu Sakura dengan pertanyaan beruntun. "Kau tahu, sekolah ini sering kali mempe―"

"Tenang saja, Ino. Semua sudah selesai kuurus," jawab Sakura, memotong ucapan sepupunya.

Ino tampak melebarkan matanya. "Benarkah? Wow, sepertinya Profesor Senju menyukaimu sehingga tidak memperumit segala keperluanmu untuk pindah ke sekolah ini, Sakura."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kau berlebihan, Ino. Dia tak seramah yang kau pikirkan padaku," lanjut Sakura dengan dengusan keras. "Oh, ya, aku tadi tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda. Ia memakai seragam yang sama denganmu, maksudku, seragam anak lelaki sekolah ini. Rambutnya hitam kebiruan dengan mata … merah menyala, kau tahu, ada semacam pola-pola aneh mengelilingi matanya. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Ino terdiam. Hingga di detik ke sepuluh ia baru membuka mulutnya dan menjawab dengan terbata. "Hm, ti-tidak ada murid seperti i-itu, Sakura. Ka-Kau 'kan tahu, orang-orang di Jepang rata-rata memiliki warna rambut hitam atau kecokelatan. Dan lagi, ak-aku belum pernah berte-temu dengan orang yang me-memiliki iris … abnormal se-seperti katamu."

Sakura tampak tak percaya. "Hei, aku ini masih keturunan Jepang, kalau kau lupa. Dan aku memiliki rambut merah muda. Lagipula tadi aku benar-benar menabrak―"

"Sudahlah," potong Ino. "Lebih baik kita ke parkiran sekarang, Papa bisa khawatir jika dalam lima menit ke depan kita belum menemuinya." Ino langsung melangkah mendahului Sakura.

Sedangkan di pihak Sakura, gadis itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya. Berbagai macam hal kini berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

_Benarkah pemuda tadi hanyalah imajinasiku? Hanya halusinasi?_

Sakura bergidik memikirkan kemungkinan itu, ia segera berjalan menyusul Ino. Tanpa tahu, seorang pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu ia tabrak, mengawasi dari balik tembok bangunan sekolah. Sinar kerinduan yang membuncah seperti yang beberapa saat lalu sempat Sakura rasakan, kini terpancar dari iris semerah darah miliknya.

"Sakura …"

oOo

Hari senin pagi, Haruno Sakura terbangun dengan senyuman cerah. Tentu saja, hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya bersekolah di Jepang. Ia segera membersihkan diri, dan memakai seragam yang tergantung rapi di lemari pakaiannya. Segala keperluan untuk pergi ke sekolah sudah ia siapkan tadi malam, sehingga ia hanya perlu membawa tas sekolahnya saja.

Beberapa koper berisi baju dan perlengkapan lain sudah di kirim ke sekolahnya. Ya, sekolah baru Haruno Sakura yang juga sekolah Yamanaka Ino merupakan sekolah berasrama.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dan langsung masuk ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada tiga orang yang duduk di depan meja makan dan terhanyut dalam percakapan hangat khas keluarga kecil. Melihat kedatangan Sakura, Mrs. Yamanaka tersenyum dan mempersilhkan Sakura untuk duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," sapanya hangat. "Hah, padahal kau baru sampai seminggu yang lalu di rumah ini, dan sekarang harus pergi lagi. Itulah yang membuatku tidak setuju jika anak kita dan sekarang keponakan kita masuk ke sekolah berasrama," kata Mrs. Yamanaka seraya menatap suaminya.

Mr. Yamanaka hanya memasang senyum tak bersalah. "Sekolah berasrama 'kan bagus untuk melatih kemandirian. Lagipula, itu satu-satunya sekolah yang paling bergengsi di Jepang dan di bangun langsung oleh keturunan ratu Inggris." Mr. Yamanaka memandang putri dan keponakannya, "Dan kau pasti akan senang bersekolah di sana, Sakura. Lihat saja Ino, saking senangnya ia bersekolah di sana, membuatnya kadang lupa untuk mengirimkan surat ke rumah ini."

Ino mengusap tengkuk seraya menampilkan cengiran kikuk. "Maafkan aku Papa, bukannya lupa, tapi di sana benar-benar sibuk. Banyak sekali tugas-tugas yang di berikan, dan asal Papa dan Mama tahu, tugas di sana bukan hanya mencakup bidang akademik."

Mrs. Yamanaka hanya menghela napas. Kedua tangannya mulai sibuk mengoleskan selai strawberry pada roti di tangannya. "Oh, ya, apa kalian akan pulang saat liburan musim panas nanti? Dan, Sakura, kemarin aku dikabarkan oleh Ibumu, jika mereka akan datang ke sini saat libur musim panas."

Sakura terhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya mengoles roti dengan selai cokelat, dan menatap Mrs. Yamanaka. "Begitu, ya? Tapi, aku tidak bisa janji, _Aunty_. Kami sekarang sudah di tahun ketiga, dan pastinya ujian-ujian melelahkan siap menunggu kami." Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. "Tapi, sebisa mungkin, kami usahakan agar bisa kembali saat liburan panas, ya 'kan, Ino?"

Ino yang tengah mengunyah rotinya, hanya menanggukkan kepala. Membuat helaian pirang gadis itu ikut bergerak.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Kalian 'kan sudah di tahun ketiga ya, hah, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga apa saja yang kalian hadapi di sekolah nanti bisa lancar," ucap Mrs. Yamanaka. Ia menatap jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh. Dan jarak dari sini ke sekolah membutuhkan waktu satu jam, sedangkan upacara kalian akan berlangsung pada pukul setengah sembilan. Ayo, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan kita berangkat."

"Baik."

oOo

Sakura memandang lurus seorang wanita yang sedang berpidato di atas panggung aula tempatnya berada sekarang. Sebisa mungkin menyerap apapun yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Segala nasihat, motivasi dan tak ketinggalan segala peraturan yang ada di sekolah ini di terangkan olehnya.

Karena fokus menatap wajah wanita yang Sakura ketahui bernama Profesor Senju, gadis itu bisa menangkap jikalau Profesor Senju pun kadang mengerling ke arahnya. Tidak, mata dengan iris hijau _emerald _Sakura masih berfungsi dengan sempurna. Ia tidak mungkin salah.

Profesor Senju secara terang-terangan selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Sadar atau tidak, Sakura merasa tegang di tempatnya berdiri kali ini.

"… kalian akan memperoleh banyak hal di sekolah ini. Jadi, bertekadlah untuk memberikan banyak pula pada sekolah ini, dalam arti membuat diri kalian berhasil seperti yang kukatakan tadi."

Dan berakhirlah pidato panjang Profesor Senju selaku _headmaster of Shogwartline High School_. Semua murid bertepuk tangan, membuat Sakura pun ikut mengangkat tangan dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya berlawanan arah sehingga menghasilkan bunyi 'puk'.

Sakura mencoba mengamati sekelilingnya, dan matanya terpaku pada satu objek di sudut aula ini. Tidak, bukan objek, melainkan seseorang. Seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu tidak sengaja Sakura tabrak. Tapi, ada yang aneh pada seseorang itu.

Gadis berhelai senada dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu mencoba menyipitkan mata untuk mendapatkan fokus yang lebih tajam pada pengelihatannya. Dan, ya, seperti yang sebelumnya dikatakan, pengelihatan Sakura masih berfungsi dengan sempurna.

Masih dengan paras rupawan yang memikat, masih dengan hidung mancung dan rahang tegas itu, dan juga bibir tipis yang membuat degup jantung Sakura bertalu-talu. Tapi, mata dan rambut pemuda itu sekarang berbeda dengan mata dan rambut saat ia menabrak pemuda itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Rambutnya sekarang berwarna hitam pekat, dan juga iris yang tak kalah kelam. Seolah jika kau memandang iris itu terlalu lama, maka kau akan tenggelam, tertarik sampai kedasarnya dan tak akan pernah bisa mencapai permukaan.

Sakura langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan rasa ingin tahu seketika membuncah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia ingin mengenal pemuda itu. Ia ingin berdekatan dengan pemuda itu. Ia harus mencari tahu, kenapa hanya dengan merasakan kehadiran pemuda itu membuat tubuhnya, membuat pikirannya seketika hilang akal. Ini benar-benar gila.

oOo

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya kala mendengar alarm yang cukup nyaring memenuhi kamar yang ditempatinya saat ini.

Mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, mengucek pelan matanya, ia segera mengambil jam beker yang senantiasa masih berbunyi dan segera menekan tombolnya. Dan suara nyaring itu berhenti, menyisakan keheningan di dalam kamar yang lumayan luas untuk di tinggali sendiri.

Hari ini hanya pembagian kelas serta jadwal-jadwal apa saja yang akan Sakura lakukan di sekolah ini. Dan jika ucapan Ino benar, setelahnya mereka akan mendapatkan jam kosong dari mulai setelah makan siang sampai malam hari.

Dan Sakura mempunyai rencana khusus apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luang itu.

.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah, menjejaki tempat-tempat yang bahkan dirinya pun baru pertama kali melihatnya. Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih indah dari taman yang terdapat di Shogwartline High School ini. Udara sejuk musim semi berhembus, membuat siapapun yang menghirupnya dapat merasakan kesegaran yang memenuhi rongga dada.

Taman yang terletak di bagian barat dari gedung utama Shogwartline High School ini tampak indah nan asri. Tanaman-tanaman tampak terawat dan tersusun dengan rapi. Patung seorang wanita yang memegang kendi berwarna putih terletak di tengah-tengah taman, air yang mengucur keluar dari kendi itu pun semakin membuat patung itu terlihat memukau.

Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi panjang, di depan patung itu. Ia menghembuskan napasnya. Cukup melelahkan dan membuang banyak waktu untuk mengelilingi sekolah yang besar, luas nan megah ini. Sakura menyeka keringatnya. Orang yang menjadi alasannya untuk menjelajah sekolah ini, sampai detik ini belum ia temukan.

"Hah, aku sudah mencari ke seluruh tempat. Dan sama sekali tidak menemukan pemuda itu. Dimana ia?" Sakura menutup kedua kelopak matanya. "Tidak mungkin ia hanya hanyalan, jelas-jelas pemuda itu ikut berbaris di dalam aula tadi pagi, ya meskipun ia berdiri di pojok sih."

Wush.

Angin berhembus kencang, dan seketika Sakura bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Ia segera membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Taman yang tadinya tertata rapi kini porak-poranda. Bunga-bunga yang diatur sedemikian rupa agar terlihat indah, hancur dalam sekejap akibat sapuan angin yang cukup kencang.

Sakura menengadah ke atas langit.

Bahkan langit yang tadinya biru cerah, kini berawan. Sakura menyernyit kala melihat gumpalan kelabu itu. Dan ingatannya langsung beralih ke mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajah gadis itu pucat seketika.

"Apa-apakah … apakah ini benar? Apakah … ini akhir hidupku?" bisik Sakura pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Krak.

Suara retakan di belakangnya, membuat Sakura reflek menoleh kebelakang. Iris _emerald_ itu terbelalak. Wajah cantik itu semakin memucat. Kaku. Dan tidak bisa ia gerakan.

Dan kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat.

Brakkkh.

Suara batu yang berasal dari retakan patung itu jatuh menghantam kursi yang beberapa menit lalu di duduki Sakura. Retakan lain menghantam lantai, menghasilkan suara bedebum keras.

Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Tunggu, bergetar?

Perlahan, gadis itu membuka kedua matanya. Dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah penuh kekhawatiran seorang pemuda.

Sakura terpaku menatap pemuda itu. Pemuda yang setelah makan siang sampai saat ini ia cari. Pemuda yang pada pertemuan pertama membuatnya penasaran.

Pemuda itu menyelamatkannya dengan lagi-lagi … memeluk pinggangnya.

"Te-Terima … kasih," ucap Sakura dengan suara parau.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, ekspresi yang tadi menunjukkan kekhawatiran berlebihan pada Sakura kini sudah kembali datar. Ia lepaskan kedua tangannya yang tadi memeluk pinggang Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakinya.

Baik Sakura maupun pemuda itu masih berdiam diri. Saling melemparkan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan. Sampai si pemuda lah yang memutuskan kontak mata itu dengan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura dengan cepat menahan lengan kokoh itu, memaksa si pemuda agar kembali menatapnya.

"Apa kita pernah … bertemu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut gadis di depannya.

"Maksudku, apakah kita pernah bertemu, atau pernah kenal sebelumnya? Aku merasa, sangat tidak asing saat menatapmu," jelas Sakura. Suaranya masih terdengar serak, akibat dari _shock_ yang beberapa saat lalu melandanya.

Netra hitam sekelam malam itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Menatap lurus seakan mencoba menyelami _emerald _Sakura.

Sakura seketika merasakan kegugupan luar biasa.

"Hei," panggilnya lagi. "Kita benar-benar pernah bertemu, bukan?"

Pemuda itu menutup kelopak matanya, dan gelengan kepala darinya menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Sakura.

Seolah tak puas dengan jawaban pemuda itu, Sakura membuka mulutnya lagi. "Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin, aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Jeda sejenak, "Apalagi …"

Pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya, menatap Sakura dengan lagi-lagi menaikan satu alisnya, secara tidak langsung menyuruh Sakura agar melanjutkan perkataan yang ia potong sendiri.

Menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Aku tahu, ucapanku ini cukup lancang dan … memalukan. Tapi," Telapak tangan Sakura saling meremas satu sama lain, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba melanda dirinya. "Uh, aku merasa saat menatap bibirmu, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang asing. Aku merasa … pernah mengecupnya entah kapan," ucap Sakura yang terdengar seperti cicitan tikus yang terjepit.

Oh, demi jenggot Dewa Jashin yang bahkan Sakura ragukan benar atau tidak ia memiliki jenggot! Sakura benar-benar merasakan wajahnya panas seperti buah tomat yang kelewat matang sekarang. Asap-asap sudah mulai keluar dari segala lubang di tubuhnya, bersiap meledak kapan saja.

Kedua telapak tangan yang tadinya saling meremas, kini dengan kompak menutup wajahnya. Menghindari agar pemuda di depannya dapat melihat wajah memalukan dirinya.

Dan Sakura ingin sekali menceburkan diri ke lautan yang paling dalam di dunia sekarang juga saat mendengar kekehan kecil pemuda itu.

"Hentikan kekehanmu itu," kata Sakura ketus. Masih dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. "Aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi, jadi … kau hanya perlu menjawabnya, 'kan?!"

Keheningan di antara mereka berlangsung cukup lama. Dan akhirnya, pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang baru pertama kali terdengar oleh Sakura sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, membuat Sakura mendongak dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya.

"Tidak. Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya," ucap pemuda itu. Kembali menatap langsung ke dalam netra hijau Sakura. "Mungkin kau hanya bermimpi."

Sakura terdiam, mencoba mencerna ucapan pemuda. "Mungkin kau benar." Sakura menghela napas, mengusap wajahnya yang entah kenapa terasa melelahkan. "Aku akhir-akhir ini selalu bermimpi aneh, membuatku bingung membedakan yang mana kenyatan dan yang mana mimpi. Uh, apalagi di setiap mimpiku selalu muncul pemuda yang akhirnya … menciumku. Ya mungkin karena itu, saat melihat bibirmu, ak―"

Sakura segera membekap mulutnya, menyadari jika saat ini ia sedang bertingkah bodoh di depan seorang pemuda yang, meskipun Sakura ragu benar atau tidaknya, baru pertama kali ia temui.

"Ma-Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku ber-kata seperti itu. Ini sangat memalukan. Maaf." Sakura membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam seraya terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

Pemuda yang berdiri di depan Sakura menampakkan wajah tertegun. Terkejut saat mendengar ucapan, atau mungkin cerita Sakura tentang mimpi itu. Ia mendekati Sakura dengan langkah kaku, dan langsung membawa Sakura kepelukannya.

Meletakkan kepala bersurai hitam pekat miliknya di pundak Sakura, menyesap segala bau yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Sakura bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini, ia berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Tidak membalas pelukan pemuda itu dan juga tidak menolak.

"Hei …" panggil Sakura.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajah kembali, menatap wajah Sakura dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan ujung hidung mereka sekarang bersentuhan. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang, dan jika terus berlanjut mungkin jantungnya akan meledak. Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Maaf."

Dan setelah satu kata itu terucap dari bibirnya, segera pemuda itu mengambil langkah lebar yang tergesa-gesa. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan tanda tanya yang lebih besar.

"Apa maksudnya coba?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil menatap kepergian pemuda itu. "Aneh."

oOo

Dua minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian di taman bagian barat sekolah ini. Dan selama dua minggu ini juga, Sakura sama sekali tidak bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu. Satu hal yang membuatnya kesal, ia lupa menanyakan nama pemuda misterius itu.

Sakura menutup pintu lokernya. Di kedua tangannya kini sudah ada beberapa tumpuk buku yang akan dibawanya ke perpustakaan. Sakura memandang jam tangannya. Pukul setengah satu siang. Makan siang yang biasa dilaksanakan di aula besar yang berisi meja-meja panjang dengan makanan-makanan lezat di atasnya sudah di mulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sakura yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari Profesor Inuzuka di ruang belajar membuatnya sampai lupa waktu.

Menyusuri koridor yang lenggang, Sakura dengan santai berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Mungkin, ia akan meminta jatah makan siangnya pada Chef Akimichi di ruang dapur nanti, karena tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian jika ia datang ke ruang makan sekarang.

Sakura memperlambat langkahnya kala mendengar suara-suara yang menggema di koridor yang sepi ini. Menyernyitkan dahi, Sakura memasang raut wajah heran. Tentu saja, karena jarang ada murid seperti dirinya―oke, bukannya bermaksud mengatakan murid lain jauh lebih pemalas dari Sakura, tapi makan siang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Murid-murid akan lebih memilih meninggalkan segala tugas yang mungkin bisa menggundulkan rambut jika dikerjakan terus menerus dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk menikmati hidangan yang lezat.

"… bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Ya, aku tahu jika tanda-tanda _saatnya sudah tiba_ mulai terlihat. Tapi, jangan gegabah, atau kau akan kehilangan dirinya selamanya. Ingat, dia bukan hanya terancam oleh _OrangYang Terkutuk _saja, tapi kau juga bisa menjadi ancaman baginya."

Suara seorang perempuan, yang sepertinya menahan kesal, terdengar oleh Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik dinding dan mencoba mencuri dengar apa yang sedang seseorang itu bicarakan.

"Aku tahu."

Dan ternyata, lawan bicaranya adalah seorang lelaki. Terbukti saat Sakura mendengar nada berat seseorang menjawab perkataan suara perempuan itu.

"Hah, aku tak percaya jika akhir dari segala permainan takdir ini sudah di depan mata. Kau hanya punya satu kesempatan, kau―"

"Aku akan mendapatkan dirinya selamanya, atau aku akan kehilangan dirinya selamanya. Aku tahu itu. Dan berhentilah menceramahiku."

"Aku tidak menceramahimu, Sasuke, aku hanya―"

"Kau hanya perlu mengawasi dan melindunginya. Aku curiga dengan wanita tua itu, ia selalu mencuri pandang pada gadisku."

Terdengar seseorang mendengus keras. "_Like a boss_, seperti biasa. Aku tahu tentang wanita tua itu, bahkan sebelum kau memberitahuku."

Kali ini kekehan berat khas laki-laki terdengar. "Ternyata kau sudah terkontaminasi dengan bahasa manusia. Cukup cerdik bagimu yang sudah tinggal, hm, lebih dari seratus tahun, mungkin, di dunia ini."

"Terserah kau." Suara itu mulai gusar. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sekarang, bisa gawat jika ada yang mencuri dengan pembicaraan kita."

Dan setelahnya, suara langkah kaki bersahut-sahutan mulai menjauh dari tempat berdirinya Sakura.

Sakura masih mencoba untuk memahami isi pembicaraan dua orang yang baru saja ia curi dengar. Namun sepertinya ia tidak mampu. Satu hal yang bisa dianalisis dengan pasti oleh otaknya, dan itu tidak mungkin salah.

Suara perempuan itu. Suara perempuan itu … Sakura amat sangat yakin mengenalnya. Karena, suara itu milik … sepupunya. Yamanaka Ino.

_Apa maksud Ino? Dan siapa Sasuke? Apa yang Ino sembunyikan?_

oOo

Hujan lebat mengguyur seluruh tempat di tanah Jepang. Hujan yang menandakan akan adanya peralihan musim dari musim semi ke musim panas. Sakura memandang keluar jendela, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dari tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, untuk memandang hujaman air yang jatuh dari langit.

Melihat tumpukan tugas bagi murid-murid tingkat tiga sepertinya, mau tak mau membuat Sakura menghela napas lelah. Tidak mungkin ia bisa pulang pada liburan musim panas nanti, pikirnya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada keluarganya yang datang dari Inggris, untuk berlibur ke Jepang.

Merasa cukup memandangi langit, Sakura kembali mencoba memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas laporan hasil penelitian tanaman langka miliknya. Ya, tugas yang di berikan oleh Profesor Nara yang terkenal pemalas tapi memiliki IQ luar biasa itu, cukup membuat kepala Sakura berdenyut-denyut.

Ujung bolpoin bertinta hitam yang membentuk rangkaian kata di atas kertas laporannya itu terpaksa harus terhenti kala Sakura mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang.

"Miss Haruno?"

Sakura meletakkan bolpoinnya di atas meja, dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memandang siapa saja yang berani memecah konsentrasi belajarnya. Dan saat didapatinya seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang berdiri seraya menampilkan senyum tipis membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget. Wanita itu adalah kepala sekolah Shogwartline High School yang dihormati!

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, dan membungkuk empatpuluh lima derajat ke arah Profesor Senju berdiri.

"Selamat siang, Profesor Senju."

Wanita itu, masih dengan menampilkan senyuman, melangkah mendekat pada Sakura. "Selamat siang. Sepertinya tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh Profesor-Profesor di sekolah ini membuatmu kerepotan. Apakah terlalu sulit?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, tidak Profesor. Saya rasa, untuk materi tugas tidak sesulit itu. Tapi, ya, mungkin waktu mengerjakannya saja yang cukup memakan waktu yang lama."

Profesor Senju menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Begitu. Jadi, apakah anda memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke rumah saat liburan nanti, Miss Haruno?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura.

Profesor Senju menatap Sakura lama. "Aku hanya mengingatkan, jika anda lupa. Untuk menginap di sekolah ini saat liburan berlangsung, harus menemui Ketua Murid dan mengisi formulir pengajuan untuk menginap."

"Ya, saya berencana akan menemui Ketua Murid sore ini, Profesor Senju. Mungkin tidak akan sempat lagi jika besok, karena libur musim panas sudah di mulai lusa nanti."

Profesor Senju menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi puas, tentu saja karena mendengar jawaban Sakura tadi. "Baguslah jika kau sudah tahu. Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Satu lagi, mungkin yang menginap di sekolah saat libur musim panas berlangsung hanya beberapa orang saja, tapi aku tetap berada disini. Jadi, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, temui saja aku di ruang Kepala Sekolah di Kastil Utama."

Dan Profesor Senju berjalan ke luar perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertegun di tempat saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Profesor Senju.

"Wow." Sakura tertawa pelan. "Seorang Kepala Sekolah tidak keberatan jika aku menemuinya hanya jika aku membutuhkan bantuan? Dunia benar-benar gila, kurasa."

oOo

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas kalkulus belum?" tanya Ino.

Sore itu, mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang belajar. Ruang belajar tampak sepi saat ini, dengan mereka berdua yang duduk di samping jendela besar serta beberapa murid lain yang tersebar di beberapa tempat. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang ada di ruang belajar adalah murid di tahun ketiga yang fokus dengan tugas-tugas di hadapan masing-masing.

Sakura menggumam asal, masih berkutat dengan laporan ilmu pertahanan hukum, dan tak lupa buku-buku yang memiliki tebal hampir tujuh senti tak lepas dari tangan gadis itu.

"Sa-ku-ra," panggil Ino lagi, nada kesal tak dapat ditahannya lagi kini.

Sakura terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sang sepupu. "Apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Dan tak banyak bicara, ia ambil laporan tugas yang di kerjakan Ino, dan dibacanya sekilas. "Pantas saja kau tak menemukan jawabannya, kau salah di poin nomor lima."

Ino langsung menyambar kertas laporannya, dan menatap sengit Sakura. "Aku 'kan hanya bertanya, apa kau sudah atau belum tugas kalkulus, bukan berarti kau harus memeriksa tugasku dan mengecek benar atau tidaknya." Muka Ino memerah. Menahan kesal sekaligus malu.

Sakura tertawa, sedikit terselip nada mengejek. "Kau tak perlu malu jika ingin meminta bantuanku, Ino. Haha, wajah memerahmu terlihat menggelikan!"

Ino berdesis, "Hentikan Sakura. Aku tidak sudi kau permalukan," katanya ketus.

Sakura mengusap sudut matanya, mencoba menetralkan paru-parunya yang terasa sesak akibat tertawa. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Sakura tersenyum geli menatap Ino. "Dan terima kasih, aku cukup terhibur dengan kelakuanmu, mengingat kita terus-terusan bersikap serius saat mengerjakan tugas ini."

"Sa-ku-ra!"

"Oke, oke. Maaf."

Selanjutnya, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Murid-murid lain sudah pergi meninggalkan ruang belajar, untuk mengisi perut yang kosong atau mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, mungkin.

Ino menatap Sakura serius.

"Sakura, apa kau … masih sering bermimpi?"

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas. Bingung dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, itu. Sebenarnya, sejak sekolah disini, aku tidak lagi bermimpi aneh. Entahlah, aku bingung. Seperti … kau tahu, ada yang mencoba menutup pikiranku." Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, agar dapat berbisik pada Ino. "Kau sendiri tahu 'kan bagaimana aku tidur? Aku tidak pernah melewatkan satu malam pun untuk bermimpi. Ya, kalau boleh jujur, mimpi-mimpi buruk kemarin adalah yang pertama buatku."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada, dan menatap keluar jendela. Seolah ada hal penting yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Sudah kuduga, permainan takdir sebentar lagi akan berakhir," gumam Ino pelan, namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sakura.

"Permainan takdir apa?"

Ino tersentak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela dan mencoba kembali fokus pada kertas-kertas yang ada dihadapannya. "Tidak ada."

Sakura memicingkan matanya, terlihat sekali jika Ino tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau―"

CTARRRR.

Langit sudah gelap sepenuhnya, meneteskan ribuan bahkan jutaan titik-titik air membasahi bumi. Ruang belajar mendadak gelap bersamaan dengan suara petir yang dahsyat membuat Sakura dan Ino terlonjak kaget. Sakura segera berlari, berpindah tempat dan duduk sambil berpelukan dengan Ino. Hujan, petir dan gelap bukanlah kombinasi bagus.

Ckittt.

Suara pintu utama untuk masuk ke dalam ruang belajar ini berdecit, membuat Sakura maupun Ino segera memasang sikap waspada. Selanjutnya suara sepatu yang beradu pada lantai, seakan menjadi latar belakang suasana yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menegangkan.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, pelukannya pada Ino semakin mengerat kala langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

"_Omshisherva!_"

Sakura menyernyitkan dahinya kala mendengar Ino menggumamkan kata-kata asing. Perapian yang tergantung di beberapa tempat, seperti obor, tiba-tiba menyala. Membuat ruang belajar itu sedikit bercahaya.

Dan saat itulah Sakura tahu, jika yang memasuki ruang belajar adalah seorang wanita tua berambut pirang pudar. Profesor Senju.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega mendapati Sang Kepala Sekolah 'lah yang memasuki ruang belajar ini.

"Saya kira siapa yang masuk tadi. Syukurlah, ternyata anda Profesor."

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan ingin mendekati Profesor Senju, namun tertahan karena tarikan Ino pada lengannya.

"Jangan mendekat padanya, Sakura," ucap Ino dengan suara rendah. Gadis yang merupakan sepupu Sakura itu mencoba menahan Sakura di belakang punggungnya dan tak merubah sedikitpun ekspresi waspadanya.

Profesor Senju tersenyum, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya mendekati kedua gadis itu.

"Jangan mendekat."

Sakura merasa bodoh sekali saat ini. Apalagi saat dirinya dipaksa berjalan mundur, seakan mencoba menjauh, tak ingin dihampiri oleh Profesor Senju.

"I-Ino, apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung yang kentara sekali. "Ka-Kau bersikap kurang ajar. Dia kepala sekolah kita, Ino!"

Ino menggeleng, dan berbisik pelan. "Tidak, dia bukan. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk berlari dari belakang punggungku, Sakura."

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, ap―astaga, sejak kapan kau memiliki tongkat itu, Ino?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada terkejut.

Kini yang dilihatnya adalah Ino yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya dengan tangan kanan yang mengacungkan sebuah tongkat ke arah Profesor Senju. Dan kemudian, kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Kilatan cahaya berwarna biru keluar dari tongkat yang di pegang Ino dan meluncur ke arah Profesor Senju.

Sakura sudah akan berteriak untuk menyuruh Profesor Senju menghindar, namun mulutnya serasa terkunci kala iris hijau _emerald-_nya menangkap suatu kilatan cahaya berwarna merah keluar dari dahi wanita tua itu dan bertubrukan dengan sinar biru Ino.

Dan suara ledakan terdengar keras. Ruang belajar yang dipenuhi kursi-kursi dan meja yang semula rapi itu kini hancur dan lantai di tengah ruangan itu membentuk lubang yang cukup besar. Kaca-kaca pada jendela-jendela yang berada di sisi kiri pecah dan membuat pecahannya terhambur ke segala sisi―bahkan ada beberapa yang terasa menusuk kulit lengan Sakura.

Hal pertama yang Sakura lihat saat asap perlahan memudar dari hadapan mereka adalah seringai mengerikan yang tertarik dari sudut bibir Profesor Senju.

"Sudah kuduga, kau adalah si _Orang Yang Terkutuk_ yang menyamar menjadi Profesor Senju!" teriak Ino dengan nada marah. Sakura dapat melihat, bahu sepupunya itu naik turun tidak teratur.

Sosok yang disebut Ino sebagai _Orang Yang Terkutuk _yang menyamar menjadi Profesor senju itu memperdengarkan kekehan pelan namun mampu membuat Sakura merinding.

"Khukhukhu. Satu hal yang dapat dibanggakan dari _Half god-Half witch_. Kau sangat pintar untuk menganalisis yang mana asli dan yang mana palsu," katanya dengan kekehan yang semakin lama semakin kencang―bahkan nyaris terbahak.

"Tutup mulutmu, busuk! _Achievasdriem kroustrashiar!_" Ino kembali merapalkan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak Sakura mengerti.

Sosok yang masih berwujud Profesor Senju itu terpental dan menabrak dinding. Seketika, Sakura dapat melihat wujud asli sosok itu. Ia memakai pakaian terusan berwarna hitam panjang, rambut berwarna hitam yang ikal, dan wajah pucat dengan lingkaran hitam menyeramkan mengelilingi kelopak mata sosok itu.

Sosok itu kembali bangkit, tak menghilangkan seringaian mengerikan itu. Dengan kedua tangan yang memutar-mutar, seolah membuat bola dari tangannya, sosok itu menatap langsung kedua mata Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Ino.

Dan tanpa terduga, sosok itu melemparkan bola-bola api tepat ke arah Sakura.

BLARRR.

Terdengar sesuatu menghantam lemari dan kursi-kursi, membuat semuanya tampak lebih kacau, dan yang paling mengerikan tak lama setelah itu suara ledakan terdengar cukup hebat.

DUAAR.

Sakura merasakan sakit menjalari punggungnya, pergelangan tangan kirinya serta kaki kanannya terasa remuk tertimpa sesuatu. Sakura mencoba membuka matanya, ingin mengetahui keadaan Ino.

Mata gadis bersurai merah muda terbelalak, saat dilihatnya bagian bawah tubuh Ino tertimpa lemari buku yang beratnya mungkin mencapai seratus kilogram. Tak hanya itu, dari jarak sekitar empat meter dari tempat Ino terbaring lemah, dengan perlahan api merayap mendekati Ino.

Sakura menangis kencang, ia ingin membantu Ino dan mencoba menjauhkannya dari api, tapi bahkan untuk menggerakkan badannya satu inci pun ia tak bisa.

Sosok _Orang Yang Terkutuk _itu tertawa keras dengan kejamnya. Sakura mencoba menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap dengan kilatan marah.

"Sialan, kau! Apa maumu, terkutuk!"

Tawa yang semakin terdengar kejamlah yang menjawab ucapan Sakura. Sosok itu menampilkan senyuman merendahkan menatap Sakura.

"Kaulah yang kuinginkan! Kau tak pantas hidup di dunia ini. Kau membuat kami semua tersiksa!"

Sakura menatap bingung. Tentu saja, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sosok itu. Dan saat akan membuka suara untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, sosok itu merapalkan sesuatu dengan bahasa yang kurang lebih sama seperti apa yang Ino ucapkan tadi.

"_Narmhasha samsarveda, tathagatebyah sarvha mukhebyah samsarveda. Sarvatha treukham sarva vighnam humtratham mam!_"

Selesai sosok itu mengucapkan rapalan, entah apa itu, berbondong-bondong gumpalan hitam melayang-layang turun dari langit menuju ruang belajar ini. Sakura yang melihatnya, seketika merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia ketakutan sekarang. Sangat takut.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat, dan ia melihat kilasan-kilasan aneh berkelebat dalam ingatannya.

.

"_Aku akan tetap bersamanya, meskipun alam semesta menentang itu!"_

"_Gadismu akan menjadi terkutuk jika kau menentang kehendak alam semesta, Mahadewa. Dia tidak akan bisa hidup lebih dari tujuhbelas tahun, dan ia akan mati terus menerus sampai permainan takdir alam semesta ini berakhir. Dan itu berlangsung hingga ribuan tahun, Mahadewa."_

"_Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap bersamanya. Jika wanita yang ditakdirkan alam semesta untukku tidak terima, akan kubunuh ia!"_

"_Jangan membuat tindakan yang bodoh, Mahadewa! Jika kau benar-benar akan menentang alam semesta, bukan hanya gadismu yang terkutuk, Orang Yang Terkutuk di neraka akan menanggung akibat dari kemurkaan alam semesta. Dan sudah pasti mereka akan menjadi ancaman untuk gadismu nanti, Mahadewa. Tolong, bijaksanalah."_

"_Sudah kukatakan, AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Dan jika orang-orang terkutuk itu berani untuk menyakiti gadisku, maka mereka akan kukirim ke neraka abadi!"_

_._

Sakura membuka kembali matanya saat suara ledakan kembali terdengar. Pusing yang menyerang kepalanya membuat gadis itu tidak dapat melihat dengan pasti apa yang terjadi kini. Matanya terasa kabur, dan denyutan dikepalanya semakin menjadi.

Sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya sempat tertangkap oleh gadis itu, dan tak lama setelahnya, kesadaran yang dimilikinya mulai menipis dan tidak menunggu lama, semuanya benar-benar menjadi gelap.

DUAAAR.

"SAKURA!"

oOo

"Jadi itu adalah kilasan tentang masa hidupku yang terdahulu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Sedangkan, gadis yang berbaring di atas kasur memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Dan kenapa saat aku bertanya padamu dulu, bahwa apakah kita pernah bertemu atau kenal sebelumnya, kau menjawab tidak?"

"Karena belum saatnya untuk aku bicara, Sakura," jawab pemuda itu lembut. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan gadis bernama Sakura itu. "Aku merasa semua ini hanyalah mimpi, bahwa permainan takdir benar-benar telah berhenti."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, mengusap pelan wajah pemuda dihadapannya. "Dalam mimpiku bahkan tidak pernah terucap namamu. Apakah aku berdosa… Sasuke?" gumamnya pelan. Raut wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi sedih.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura lembut. "Tidak, itu bukan salahmu, Sakura. Mimpi itu atas kehendak alam semesta, dan tidak pernah terucapkan namaku dalam mimpimu itu juga kehendaknya. Lagipula, aku tetap bersyukur, karena alam semesta mau memberikan kilasan hidup masa lalumu meski tidak lengkap."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Jadi… aku adalah seorang anak berdarah setengah malaikat dan setengah manusia, seorang kaum yang sangat ditentang nomor dua setelah kaum _manusia murni_ untuk berhubungan dengan seorang dewa." Tangan Sakura yang masih berada di wajah Sasuke, perlahan menarik wajah pemuda itu untuk mendekat padanya. "Dan, aku malah berhubungan dengan seorang Mahadewa. Raja dari segala dewa. Aku tidak tahu harus bangga atau prihatin pada hidupku."

Sasuke tersenyum meski tipis. "Kau harusnya bangga, Sakura. Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Menunggumu selama seribu tahun lebih mungkin bukan waktu yang sebentar, tapi jika dibayar akan dapat hidup bersamamu selamanya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Sasuke dengan berani mengecup bahkan mengulum bibir gadis di depannya. Kegiatan yang menggairahkan bagi kedua orang itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga kebutuhan pasokan udara untuk paru-parulah yang membuat mereka menghentikan pagutan bibir itu.

"Apa benar keputusanmu itu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya ke atas. Tidak mengerti maksud perkataan ambigu gadisnya.

"Maksudku, kau yakin akan merubah statusmu dari Mahadewa menjadi … manusia biasa?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Sasuke menatap serius tepat ke netra hijau emerald Sakura dan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Alam semesta sudah menguji kekuatan cinta kita selama lebih dari seribu tahun, dan itu cukup membuktikan jika kita serius. Dan, statusmu sebagai setengah malaikat dan setengah manusia juga bisa terhapuskan dan berganti sebagai _manusia murni_."

"Oh begitu, tapi dengan cara apa?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan polosnya, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau terkekeh geli.

Ia mencium bibir Sakura lagi, mengecup dan mengulumnya dengan sangat lembut dan berperasaan.

"Tentu saja dengan menikahimu, sayang."

Dan kisah cinta seorang Mahadewa dan seorang berdarah setengah malaikat dan setengah manusia itu berakhir dengan manis. Sebuah perjuangan cinta yang membuat siapa saja terharu membacanya.

Si Gadis yang rela mati berpuluh-puluh kali, bahkan beratus-ratus kali untuk seseorang yang di cintainya. Rela ber-reinkarnasi menjadi sosok yang berbeda selama seratus tahun sekali. Demi mengharapkan agar dapat hidup bahagia selamanya bersama laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Sedangkan Si Pemuda, ia rela menunggu selama seratus tahun sekali untuk dapat bertemu reinkarnasi gadisnya yang hanya dapat hidup sampai umur tujuhbelas tahun. Rela menyaksikan kematian kekasihnya, di depan matanya sendiri berpuluh-puluh kali, bahkan beratus-ratus kali. Demi membuktikan kepada alam semesta, jika cintanya pada perempuan yang dipilihnya benar-benar tulus dan tidak berdasar.

**THE END**

.

.

.

_Bonus _:

Seorang anak kecil memandang takjub ibunya yang baru saja menutup sebuah buku cerita. Matanya berbinar-binar, dan mulut kecilnya sesekali terbuka dan tertutup. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak tersampaikan.

"Nah, _darling_. Kisah ini sudah selesai, apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya wanita yang duduk di depan gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias.

"Apakah mereka bahagia, Mom?" tanyanya dengan suara polos.

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Mom' oleh gadis kecil itu tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja mereka bahagia. Dan kau tahu sayang, keturunan mereka mungkin berada di sekitar kita," ucapnya diakhiri dengan senyum.

Gadis kecil itu membentuk 'o' pada mulutnya mendengar ucapan sang ibu. "Tapi, Mom, kenapa dalam buku itu tidak menceritakan kembali tentang … Ya-Yama―"

"Yamanaka Ino?"

"Ya, Yamanaka Ino. Kemana gadis itu, Mom?"

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas. "Dia meninggal sayang, tapi percayalah, ia meninggal dengan terhormat. Mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menyelamatkan gadis yang dicintai Mahadewa. Ia benar-benar mengabdi demi kebahagiaan yang selama seribu tahun lebih dinanti oleh _Tuannya_."

Gadis kecil itu merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedih. "Dia benar-benar seorang wanita yang _gentle, _Mom."

Ibu gadis kecil itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar polos putri kecilnya.

"Mom?" panggil gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

Gadis kecil berambut hitam yang panjangnya sepunggung itu mencondongkan badan ke arah ibunya. Berbisik pelan. "Apakah aku akan mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintaiku, seperti Mahadewa Sasuke yang sangat mencintai Putri Sakura?"

Lagi-lagi wanita itu tertawa, dan kali ini sedikit kencang membuat putri kecilnya sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Cemberut.

"Oh, maafkan aku, sayang. Ya, tentu saja kau pasti akan mendapatkannya."

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban ibunya, tampak puas.

Brumm.

Bunyi mobil yang berhenti dihalaman depan rumah, menarik atensi mereka. Sampai bunyi ketukan dipintu depan, membuat gadis itu berlari untuk segera membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Daddy!" ucapnya riang. Dipeluknya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dihadapannya.

Pria yang baru saja pulang dari kantor dan langsung dipeluk putri kecilnya tertawa kecil. "Wah wah, ada apa ini?" Pria ini menatap wanita yang berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka.

"Daddy, kau tahu, Mom baru saja selesai membacakan cerita yang luar biasa! Kisah cinta seorang Mahadewa dengan gadis berdarah setengah malaikat dan setengah manusia. Dan aku sangat iri, dan ingin sekali mendapatkan seorang laki-laki seperti Mahadewa!" ceritanya panjang lebar kepada ayahnya. Raut wajah sumringah tidak luput dari wajah gadis kecil itu saat menceritakan kembali kisah yang baru saja selesai diceritakan ibunya.

Pria itu sedikit tertegun kala mendengar cerita yang terlontar dari mulut putri kecilnya. Dan melemparkan tatapan tak percaya pada istrinya yang dibalas dengan kedipan jenaka.

"Oh, dan yang membuat Kheira tak percaya, nama Mahadewa dengan gadis yang dicintainya sama persis dengan nama Mom dan Dad! Aku akan menceritakan kisah ini besok pada teman-teman sekolahku."

Pria itu duduk di sebelah putrinya, menangkap gadis kecil itu dan mendudukkannya pada pangkuan pria itu.

"Sst, Kheira, Dad akan menceritakan suatu kisah lain yang lebih seru dari kisah yang diceritakan Mom."

Gadis kecil itu berbalik dan menatap ayahnya. "Benarkah? Mau, Dad, ayo ceritakan! Ceritakan!"

Pria itu tersenyum, dan mengusap helaian hitam putri kecilnya. "Tapi, ada satu syarat."

Senyuman Kheira luntur, dan menatap bingung pada ayahnya.

"Syarat? Syarat apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh menceritakan pada siapapun tentang cerita yang tadi Mom ceritakan, tak terkecuali pun. Mengerti?"

Kheira tampak protes, tidak setuju dengan syarat yang diajukan ayahnya. "Kenapa Dad? Padahal aku ingin sekali menceritakan cerita yang luar biasa itu pada Lily, Karen dan Rose."

"Kalau kau menceritakannya, konon, kau tidak akan mendapatkan lelaki seperti Mahadewa itu. Apa kau mau?"

Ekspresi Kheira tampak ketakutan. "Tidak!" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku tak akan cerita pada siapa-siapa. Janji." Kheira mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada ayahnya.

Pria itu tersenyum dan balas melingkarkan kelingkingnya pada jari kecil anaknya. "Janji diterima. Dan, sebaiknya Kheira mandi dulu, baru nanti Dad ceritakan cerita yang lebih seru seperti janji Dad diawal."

Kheira turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dengan patuh, dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Pria itu menatap istrinya dengan tatapan menuntut dan meminta penjelasan.

"Apa?" tanya istrinya dengan nada geli.

Pria itu mendengus. "Kita sudah lama tidak membahas itu, Sakura. Dan kau? Kau menceritakan kisah kita pada putri kecilku yang polos."

Wanita yang bernama Sakura itu tertawa geli. "Ia terus memaksaku untuk membacakan cerita dongeng, karena bingung dan juga aku tak tahu banyak tentang dongeng, jadi aku ceritakan saja kisah kita."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan asal kau tahu, cerita kita bukanlah dongeng, Sakura."

Sakura bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sasuke. "Aku tahu. Karena cinta kita nyata, bukan bualan seperti kisah Cinderella, ataupun Putri Salju. Dan aku mencintaimu, sama sekali tidak berdasar."

Bibir itu bertemu dan saling bertaut cukup lama. Menyecap rasa manis pada bibir pasangan masing-masing.

"Aku tahu itu, karena aku lebih mencintaimu dari apapun di dunia ini."

.

**REALLY THE END**

**.**

_Never seek to tell thy love,_

_Love that never told can be;_

_For the gentle wind doth move_

_Silently, invisibly._

_I told my love, I told my love,_

_I told her all my heart,_

_Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears._

_Ah! She did depart!_

_Soon after she was gone from me,_

_A traveller came by,_

_Silently, invisibly_

_He took her with a sigh…_

"Love's Secret, William Blake (1757-1827)"

* * *

A/N :

Akhirnya selesai juga!

Sumpah, ini OS terpanjang, tersulit dan tentunya menguras otak! Pengalaman yang bener-bener buat aku terharu #lebay #ditabok

Dan, ini adalah fiction pertama aku untuk **Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCherry IV. **Seneng banget bisa selesai tepat waktu :')

Semoga para pembaca sekalian tidak mati bosan saat membaca fiksi yang saya tulis ini hehe :)

Kritik dan saran, serta uneg-uneg saat baca fiksi ini, bisa ditampung di kotak review.

Sekian dari saya,

sekali lagi, terima kasih bagi yang bertahan membaca fiksi ini sampai habis :'D

Sign, Asterella Roxanne. 26 Juli 2014


End file.
